second row, third desk
by Kikcac
Summary: Maybe, Sasuke, you got the point. Why did I care so much about you? SasuNaru/NaruSasu.
1. Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, cover image belongs to Blossom at Pixiv.

* * *

His eyes snapped open. It took him a second or two to locate himself in both space and time before he could finally allow his cracking nerves to calm down. His body felt excessively numb and heavy, as if he'd been pulled out from some kind of river a minute ago, just in time before water filled to the brink of his lungs.

That wouldn't make sense, though, he can swim, or even better, walk on water. Nothing too hard for a Shinobi.

Naruto pretended to ignore the dripping sweats growing on his tanned skin, way too dazed to want to wipe them off. Trying to distract himself, he emptily stared at the all too familiar ceiling of his own apartment. He did not move an inch, just lied there for what seemed like an eternity.

He knew something changed, and no matter how he tried to go around it, he just couldn't seem shake off the steering fear that's been growing butterflies inside of his stomach. He knew he wasn't ready to face whatever that's about to come, just as clearly as he knew he had no way to hide from it.

"Sa- Sasuke!" He called all of a sudden, loudly.

There was no answer, he started to search around his messy room only to realize that he was alone.

Refusing to give up, he called again and again. To the point where it was not a call anymore, almost like he was tasting that guy's name on his lips. Anyhow, there was still no sing of his raven friend. He tried to sit up, unfortunately, just as he'd expected, it hurts like fucking hell.

"Bastard," he mumbled. Then he realized some of that same bastard's cloths were still lying around on the floor, probably where he had flown them yesterday. Even his brief was there, lying in the corner of his bed. Naruto mindlessly reached out for that dark-colored fabric.

"Pervert." A tone he'd grown so accustomed to, echoed.

Naruto immediately turned to him. Sasuke was standing in the corridor, his bare wet back leaned against the wall, water still dripping from his lazily dried hair. Naruto can distinctly recognize his own pants on him.

The golden hair tried to hide his embarrassment with a joke. "What's wrong with touching my fuck buddy's underwear?" He pulled his arm back to himself.

... Shit! He didn't mean to stir up the topic first thing in the morning, Naruto sweated. He peek a sheepish look at Sasuke who had now turned back to the kitchen.

"Hey jerk!" For some reason or another, Naruto was irritated by his friend's predictable smugness.

"What's up with you, usuratonkachi." Sasuke growled as he returned with a plate of tea, butter, bread, noodle cup and milk.

The sight of Sasuke calmed him down, "Why didn't you answer me if you were there?"

"You called?" Sasuke looked a little surprised.

"Yeah, I called you all the while." Naruto pouted while staring at Sasuke's strong abs in admiration.

"I was in the bath." Sasuke explained, heading over to him.

"You're making yourself at home, I see." Naruto tried to get back at him as he started to get himself on his feet.

"Ouch!" He frowned, holding up against the wall to keep himself balanced.

"Naruto, don't-" Quickly putting the plate down, the raven appeared in front of him.

"Fuck it!" The golden hair boy gritted his teeth.

"Sit down and rest, it's weekends, you don't have anything to do after all." Sasuke advised while keeping his gaze on him, ready to catch if he falls.

"It's all your fucking fault!" Naruto continued in his fit of anger. "You fucking dick!"

"... You seem to like my fucking dick yesterday though." Sasuke slightly snorted.

"S-shut up!" Naruto blushed as he turned away. Memories of what happened yesterday flashed through his mind, leaving him all too awkward.

"Go back to bed, I've prepared breakfast for you." Sasuke ordered, his tone unexplainably smoother than usual.

"Don't treat me like you-" Naruto was about to say your girlfriend but he stopped just in time to save his life. "Damn it." he added as he shoved his friend away to head for the bathroom.

...

He automatically locked the door once inside, something he'd never do, even when his friends were over. He closed the seat and sat down on the toilet, buried his face in his palms. Jesus fucking Christ. What, just what the hell happened?

He... And Sasuke... Did they really, ugh, fuck? And yet that bastard was so calm, leaving him in this fucking dumpster all alone. So what will happen from here on? Why did they start doing it in the first place anyways?

Right! It's because of the alcohol. Even though he didn't drink that much, Naruto forcefully made himself believe in that scenario.

He prefered to be a light weight then a guy who'd his friend fuck him. Maybe they were both drunk after their little school reunion, and then Sasuke stayed in since his house was further away and then... It happened. Who started it in the first place? He could barely recall no matter how hard he tried...

All Naruto could gather were vague scenes, Sasuke's heated body roughly grinding against his, their smashing lips, their hot entangled tongues, and those ticklish, electrocuted feeling of their contacts... Is the bastard gonna brush this off as a one time business?

Naruto isn't gay, but the though of the raven giving no fuck about it hurt him. And whatever happened yesterday felt troublesomely good. He'd never seen Sasuke that way before, heck, of course he'd never seen a guy that way before. No, maybe, just maybe... Sasuke has always been an exception.

The doorknob creaked. Caught of guard, Naruto jolted as he turned Sasuke's duck butt hair's silhouette reflected on the blurry glass of his toilet's door.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto tried to sound irritated, feeling conscious about the lock.

"I was thinking if maybe you're masturbating, I can give you a hand." Sasuke offered, putting his hand on the glass.

"I-idiot! I'm not jerking off!" Naruto screamed. "What's wrong with you and you're freaky jokes?!" True to his assumption, he was really angry at how Sasuke asshole took this so lightly.

"What takes you so long then, your noodle's ready."

"Okay, okay, let me just finish my crap, I'll be there in a sec." Naruto lied.

There were so many important things he wanted to tell Sasuke but all they did was trash talking. He looked at the hawk's silhouette drawing back and slowly dilute into the white glass. Somewhere inside of him that urge to grab a hold of him surged, and his throat went kinda dry.

In the end, Naruto just resorted to taking a quick leek before heading out.

...

Just as he opened the door, the tasty smell of beef noodle caught his senses. Naruto dashed towards the living where Sasuke is already eating his omelette bread, watching some random TV news. Naruto sat down in front of him, eyes fixed on his plate.

"Let's dig in!" He clapped his hands together cheerfully as he took his chopsticks. Yet again, Sasuke's ramen taste better than his, Naruto struggled between enjoying his favorite noodle and being jealous of that bastard of a raven.

It's not until he turned up to face the TV that he realized Sasuke is watching him. He felt his body frozen. If it was before last night, it'd be not big of a deal to break those uncalled for eye contacts but... Naruto avoided his gaze nervously.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked.

"No," Sasuke answered absentmindedly before finishing his last bite.

"Where are you going?" Naruto immediately jolted as the raven stood up, his body jerked forward a little toward that direction.

"Is it just me or are you being overly concerned about my whereabouts today?" Sasuke gave him a quick annoyed look before turning around, trying to find something.

"Hmph! Conceited bastard." Naruto growled as he reached for the remote and changed to Doreamon.

"I though everyone would mature as they age but you've proven me wrong, Naruto." Sasuke commented as the screen switched from black to a Nobita coming crying to Doraemon.

"Hey! This is a very famous anime among adults too, you know?" Naruto argued. "It has serious life lessons, and ugh, it's interesting..."

Sasuke has shifted his attention away, going back and forth in the room.

"What are you looking for?" Naruto noticed.

"My shirt, where did you threw it?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto, making the golden hair turn away by instinct.

"Should be near the bed, don't you think?" He pretended to be busy watching an interesting part.

Sasuke came back to the bed once more searching every corner as the detailed freak he is. "It wasn't." He concluded.

"Then I dunno..." Naruto said absentmindedly as he started drinking his cup of milk.

"I need my ANBU uniform, I have a mission today." Sasuke frowned as he picked his surprisingly cute black cat ornamented mask from a comer of the room, turning it around in his hands.

"I have bad memories, bastard." Naruto barely gave Sasuke his attention. "Just take my clothes, we're almost the same size anyways." He suggested.

"Mine's bigger." The raven teased.

"Very funny, Sasuke." Naruto didn't give in.

"Anyways, it's not gonna work." Sasuke tried to insist.

"I don't see why not." Naruto encouraged him with a grin. Now he's really into his anime, looking all happy to see a new tool pulled out from Doraemon's pocket.

"... Think a little bit more, dobe!" Sasuke grunted. "Yest-" He stopped.

Naruto also stopped, not that he was doing anything in particular, and looked up at Sasuke. How long has it been since the last time he saw that agitated look on this idiotic hawk's face? How long should be an understatement, he never saw it in his life time...

Come to think about it, Sasuke should have made some interesting expressions yesterday too, but it was too dark and Naruto seriously couldn't recall that shit. A gust of regret waved inside of his simple mind...

"There is no way I'm gonna wear your sweaty cloths...!" Sasuke tried to change the subject.

"Well, that's much better than your little skirt with them purple bows!" Naruto went along before he could even think about it. "Besides, what is it that you're wearing on your waist right now?" He gestured with his head.

"That was Orochimaru's style." Defeated, Sasuke sighted as he headed toward the wooden dresser resting in the corner of the room.


	2. Team 7

Sasuke was slightly taken aback when he saw the state of Naruto's closet. The golden hair's uniform were hanged neatly on the shelf next to his old orange jumpsuits, which he hadn't been wearing for quite some time.

Not having any chances, that is, since he became a Jounin. The golden hair kept complaining about how plain his official attire looked.

Once he wore a bright yellow shirt inside of his coal green coat which resulted in Tsunade calling him to her office, as if he's still in grade school. But she didn't scold him all that much, anyone could've seen her soft spot for this little fox boy.

"Pretty clean." Sasuke commented.

"Ah yeah, Naruto looked over through his shoulder. Sakura came by and cleared that up for me." He smiled proudly.

Sasuke roughly took the cloths out and started stripping.

"Eh?! W-Wait a minute Sasuke!" Naruto jolted, taken aback, his hand gripping the floor table.

Sasuke already had his pants down, "What are you fussing about?"

Right, what is he fussing about? What's wrong with being naked around other guys. And that's not really naked either, Sasuke still had his boxers on. Naruto gulped trying his best to stay silent. He doesn't want to keep reminding the raven about the wierd things that happened between them.

In the end, he just mindlessly observed Sasuke while the other was putting his outfit on. It was all too normal, just like one of these days. Stupid as he is, Naruto still managed to realize that Sasuke also doesn't want to talk about it, maybe they can just let it go and pretend to be like they used to be?

Naruto felt cold shivering down his spine, for some reason, he's hurt, he's afraid. Man, thinking was never one of his best asset. Shook his head, remembering the time he hyperventilated because of it.

"I'm going", The golden hair only snapped out of it when his coal hair friend announced, coming back from the kitchen, probably after some dish washing.

"Ah, okay...", Naruto nodded.

"Go back to bed." Sasuke was already on the door knob. There was an odd look on the raven's face that Naruto couldn't read. Then again, he never was a good Sasuke reader, he never was a good reader in general.

Naruto sighted.

"What is it?" Sasuke squinted at him.

"Nah", the guy shrugged. "Go torture some foreign ninjas for information, have fun." He shoved his hand at Sasuke. The later allowed himself a quiet sneer before disappearing from the entrance. Making sure the other was out of sight, the left-behind fox roughly snapped his face on the table causing a loud bang.

...

After the raven left, Naruto obeyed and went back to bed. It wasn't until then that embarrassment hit home as he felt the pain in his ass, literately.

"Asshole!" Naruto swore, hiding his face under the pill of pillows.

He wasn't that dense to let such thing slip up until now, it simply wasn't his first priority. This is nothing compared to the amount of injuries he'd gotten during his fights, what worried him the most was the bond he had with Sasuke.

It's probably safe to say, he'd suffered much more for the raven than this, during his childhood, during the time he was chasing after him like his life depended on it. Actually, it's better to be with him than any other dudes.

"Shut the fuck up! What are you thinking again, Naruto?!" He screamed desperately, at himself this time.

It took him a while to calm down from his hysterics, then the exhausted boy summoned a clone to rub his back, some new jutsu use he'd just found out recently, and decided to call it a day.

Even though it probably just started, Naruto was all to tired, consequence of using too much his head he's capable of. The fox boy was planning to sleep again but seeing as the he just recently woke up, he couldn't.

"Damn alcohol, damn Sasuke, damn it all..." He mumbled.

When his door cracked open again, Naruto had completely lost his sense of time.

"Sakura-chan?" His eyes widened.

"Sasuke told me you'd need some help." Sakura casually explained as she pulled her spare key out and close the entrance behind.

"Huh? What help?" Naruto almost jolted to Sasuke's name, but he managed to hide it, hopefully.

"Food, for lunch and dinner." Sakura pulled a heavy plastic bag up, shoving it at the Naruto clone who's now half asleep on top of his master. To the nudge, that might be an understatement to Sakura's kind of nudge, the clone disappeared. "What a way to waste your energy when you're sick, Naruto." She commented.

"I'm not sick!"

"Then why is mister lying like a dead fish over there?" Sakura quickly entered the kitchen.

Naruto flushed a little. "Well maybe I am..." He muttered, mostly to himself.

Suddenly, remembering something, Naruto rushed back up. It took him no time at all to find what he's looking for, the black brief still lied there, at the same spot he saw it this morning, Naruto quickly grab onto it while glancing around to check Sakura's whereabouts.

The sound of small wooden doors opening, of pots being lifted up, she's in the other room. Naruto sighted, the pink hair shouldn't have seen it, it's in a dead corner. Well, Sakura would've reacted otherwise, it doesn't take a genius out of her, she whom sometimes help him with the chores, to know such underwear doesn't belong to him.

He only wear multicolored boxers. Naruto snorted, remembering the ramen textured underpants Sasuke wore earlier, and now he's no doubt jumping around with it. Strict and serious as he is, Sasuke seems to specially tolerate Naruto's idiocy, and Naruto's ridicule cloths, and Naruto's weird boxers.

"Naruto!" Sakura called, catching him off guard. Panicked, Naruto fell down to the mattress while still holding the small black clothing which he later stacked under his pillow.

"You don't have to be so loud." Naruto growled.

"I though I'd warn you you're not gonna have any ramen while I'm around!" Sakura sounded like a mother, not that Naruto knows how having a mother would have been like.

"Okay, okay. I'm not that much of a noodle maniac you know." Naruto pouted when Sakura came out again preparing the table.

Soon, the food were served heatedly.

"Am I a big baby to you guys or what?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

"Hm?" Sakura sat down next to him, who've just managed to quit the comfort of his bed. The pain felt in the morning was completely gone, the advantages of being a Jinchuriki.

"I'm having a déjà vu, Sasuke also cooked me this morning." Naruto explained.

"Sasuke was here?" Sakura asked.

"... But you're much better, he's already a girly type of guy but really can't be compared to the real ones after all." Naruto forced a grin, for no reason, he felt the need to change the subject.

"What kind of girl would want her husband to cook better than her?" Sakura gave Naruto his rice bowled and took one for herself.

"You look happy." Naruto commented about her cheerful mood while grabbing his chopsticks.

"He he." Sakura chuckled lightly. She still couldn't believe she'd be able to fulfill the love of her life. "I am." She admitted.

"Hn." Sasuke's habit sneered a little onto Naruto, without him really noticing it.

...

Sakura and Sasuke had been dating recently. After the raven broke up with his former teammate Karin, Sakura stacked up her courage to confess to him, about her all too obvious love.

Naruto was exasperated, although Sasuke is his best friend, he wouldn't hesitate to say the guy was the exact definition of a dick. And of course, the golden hair would've taken any possibly he could find to do so.

The day Sakura confessed, Naruto and Sasuke went to Ichiruka which the pink hair skipped. Naruto kept questioning the raven, suspecting his intentions, convincing him to drop her off.

Sasuke sneered and asked. "Are you jealous?"

"... Bastard..." Naruto answered. He never told the raven his affection towards Sakura but concluded his genius of a friend would have had his bitterness figured by now.

"I liked her." Sasuke sighted.

"... What the f-?!" Naruto slammed the table in disbelief, spilling out what's left of his noodle. "Fuck!" He finished his sentence, but by then, it doesn't sound like a question anymore.

The old cook glared at him, unable to believe he's in front at the two heroes who saved Konaha during their Third Shinobi World War.


	3. To My Special Girl

"I'm not gonna repeat myself, dobe." Sasuke knitted his fingers together and pulled them under his chin, just like he did when they were much younger.

As Naruto's silence dragged on, Sasuke continued. "I simply chose my goal over her, that doesn't mean she wasn't special."

"Oh", Naruto doesn't know how to react, he's never heard Sasuke actually wording aloud his affection toward anyone. The fox squinted trying to detect any ounce of lies in the his eyes.

"Move." Sasuke suddenly shoved him.

"Eh?" Naruto was taken by surprise.

"You're too close for comfort." Sasuke smirked, furrowing his brow.

"Gezz, your so sassy sometimes, Sasuke-chan." Naruto drew back.

Ignoring the fox's provoke, the raven silently drank his sake.

"... Sasuke." Naruto called.

"Hn?" Sasuke mindlessly gazed at the cooking stalls in front of them. It's Friday's dinner time and being one of the most famous restaurant in the village, Ichiruka is pretty crowded, the chef quickly tried to fill his several orders as the servers ran around the now expanded shop.

"Are you gonna date Sakura?" The fox boy attempted a rather mature tone.

"Hn." Sasuke vaguely answered, clearly angering his interlocutor.

"Asshole!" Naruto tugged at Sasuke's collar, forcing the coal hair to look at him. "I'm asking a very serious question here!"

Sasuke didn't resist, he only glared at the golden hair. "... Again." He mumbled after a second or two.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto grunted.

"You're too close again." Sasuke made sure he articulated every words. Naruto could feel Sasuke's cool breath, mixed with the smell of alcohol, on his bare skin.

"The fuck do I give about that." Naruto shrugged, tightening his grip around the other's shirt. "You've tried to kill her once, I don't want you to hurt her again. Sakura is very important to me, asshole. If you dare lay one of your Uchiha fingers on her I'll make sure you're gonna regret it for the rest of your life!"

"So you're just afraid I'd harm her?" Sasuke attentively swallowed the golden hair's words, firmly keeping eye contact with him.

"Uhm, yeah, basically..." Sasuke's attention made fulfilled. Naruto, he almost let a smile wander on his lips. Panicked, the fox boy muttered some random insults to cover himself up.

Sasuke gently put his hand above Naruto's grasp and guided him to let go. "Although I know it's hard for you, but think about it a little, Naruto. There's no reason for me to do that... I've seen to my revenge, and now I'm dedicating my life to protect Konoha. Naruto, you should know, it's been years already."

Sasuke was talking about his return to the village 4 years ago. After the war, the raven followed the Leaf ninjas, along with his teammates from Taka, back and never left again.

"..." Naruto couldn't argue. He understood, defeated, he fell down on his chair feeling kinda empty. "I... I forbid you to make her cry..." Were the only words he managed to mumble.

Naruto felt Sasuke's hand on his back, stroking him a little, but mostly just there. "You sounded like a father just now." Naruto wasn't sure Sasuke's voice just cracked or is he imagining things.

"Bastard..." Naruto pretended to be strong even though tear were welling up his shaky eyes.

"... Usuratonkachi." The fox could hear his raven friend's faint laugh. "... I'll take care of her." Sasuke added. That was the last thing he remembered about that day.

...

When he opened his eyes again, it was to Sakura's banging on his door.

"You could've just come right in, y'know?" Naruto growled, scratching his stomach while standing at the entrance.

"It's 2 PM already, idiot, you should've waken up by now." Sakura looked very bright that day, her light pink hair almost turned neon.

Then out of the blue, she hugged him tight. "Thank you!" She said.

"Eh? Thank me about what?" Naruto blushed, his body frozen. It reminded him of what happened after his fight with Pain.

"He he, don't lie, you convinced him didn't you." She chirped.

"... Ah..." Naruto's eyes felt to the ground. He didn't say anything else, just wrapped his arms around her, firmly.

It happened one year ago.

...

"So... I'm guessing it's going smoothly between you guys?" Naruto uncertainly peeked at his teammate. Although he's always curious, Naruto rarely asks about Sakura and Sasuke.

The pink hair seemed rather concentrated on her meal, hungry after a day of work. Which is understandable, she's almost been running the village's hospital on Tsunade's guidance.

"Yes", she answered.

Naruto oh-ed before zipping his mouth, he felt all too awkward, as if he betrayed her. Because he could have, very possibly, flirted with her boy friend into having sex with him right here yesterday. But that was unintentional, he'd never dreamt about doing such a thing.

Naruto could bet on it that Sasuke won't ever talk about this to anyone and it could just fall into oblivion. But, it did happen. And this kind of unsettled business left him with such discomfort he couldn't let go of.

"But, Sasuke he..." Sakura cut through his line of thoughts.

"Hm?" Naruto pretend to be uninterested.

Sakura looked at Naruto who looked at his bowl with a, somewhat,intense concentration, she sighted. "Forget it."

"No, no!" Naruto suddenly shouted.

"Don't disturb your neighbors, Naruto." Sakura scolded him.

"I mean..." Naruto looked like a puppy. "You can tell me anything. I swear, I'm gonna take that bastard down if he dares to do anything to you."

Sakura frowned but her lips curled up into a wide smile. "Stupid", she lightly hit him on the head. "You're such a worrywart. I'm the one who's gonna take you down if you did anything to him."

Naruto was pissed at her unconcerned comment.

"He's just been busy these days, I'm worried if he's taking good care of his health." She put her hands on her lips, eyes gazing somewhere far away.

"... Man, I'm expecting something more interesting than that." Naruto said, really loosing his interest. "It would have been shocking for him to be lazing around, like Shikamaru."

Naruto's right, Sasuke is an ideal example of a workaholic. He barely, if not never, took even one day off. Since the raven came back, he had been plunging himself into one mission after another. True to his words, he protected Konoha with all his strength.

At first, the people were doubting him and his team, although they were contributing to their victory against Madara.

However, Under the Hokage's direct protection and surveillance, Sasuke was allowed to live in Konoha again and could move around freely as he wants. Being Sasuke, the raven doesn't give two craps about all the rumors and stares. Well, unless it's about Itachi.

Then slowly, as they kept seeing him running around town, hearing about his accomplishments. People started to forget that he used to be a dangerous missing-nin.

"I hope he can act like that sometimes." Sakura tilted her head. "Speaking of Skikamaru, is he doing well at the academy?"

"Ah, well, I don't see him all the time, but I think he is." Naruto remembered the kids pulling onto their lazy ass teacher's coat to wake him up. "At being there, at least." Naruto grinned.

"How can the kid succeed in such a guy's guidance! He should choose another career instead." Sakura pretended to be angry, crossing her arms.

"I think he could have been a novelist", Naruto stated his input. "Maybe better even than the old pervert. He'd write something more decent, who knows, ha ha."

"... Kakashi still read those books as if they were some sort of holy scrolls." Sakura grinned sarcastically, now that she knew what the Come Come Paradise series was actually about.

They continued to chat about this and that for a while, until before Sakura had to go.

"Back to the hospital?" Naruto asked as he was putting the dishes on the shelf.

"Yes, there are quite a few number of patient these days." Sakura said from the living room. "Changing of the seasons you see, a lot of elders." She explained. "And you, I left the food for you on the table, eat it okay?"

"I know, I know, mom." Naruto joked.

"I don't want such a bad son like you!" Sakura paid back.

"That's one of my charm, though. Don't you know girls love bad boys?" Naruto joined Sakura at the doorsteps.

Sakura stopped for a second, she came back and patted Naruto on the head. "I guess it is." She didn't comment on the difference between him and a bad boy.

Naruto purred softly. "Have a good day", he said.

"I will." She waved at him, although minimal, there were definitely a gust sadness in her eyes.

...

The next day, the sun rose early, shining upon even the village hidden in the leaf. Naruto widened his shoulders into a big yawn before leaving bed.

He opened the fridge, the cool breeze tickled his skin. The fox boy took out his milk cartoon and drank right from it. Cool drinks always felt too good during summer. The guy let out a satisfied sound.

Naruto checked his calendar, Monday, then wiped the milk stain on his half opened mouth.

Quickly wearing his Jounin uniform, he headed out, buying some bread on the way before jumping on the roofs. The short-cut he takes for the fun of it.

The Hokage tower soon appeared in his sight. Naruto jumped down in front of it and happily greeted, while still munching, the other ninjas going in and out of the building, looking rather busy.

It was so much different compared to when his was just a kid. He was accepted now, with smiles and trusted gaze, sometimes, Naruto still find it surprising how things had changed.

The fox boy quickly slid through the hall. Then disappeared into an office.

"You're not late today, what a surprise." Although he couldn't see the pony tail girl's expression, he could tell she was smirking.

"It's nice to have a little change of pace." He smiled, swallowing the last bit of his breakfast. "How are you doing today, Ino?"

Ino turned back to him, her hands on her hips. "Better than you I suppose, seeing how drunk you are the night before."

"Well, we had a gathering. It can't be helped." Naruto argument, shrugging his shoulders. "Don't you agree? It's been so long since we saw each other, I mean all of us."

"We saw each other everyday, you're the only one that's overly excited." Ino sat down on her chair, eyes fixed on the papers already spread on the wooden platform, while Naruto is pouting.

Time has made Ino into such a stiff and cold woman, unlike Sakura who still kept some of her youth. But they are still very close, closer than before, even. Naruto heard Ino came to pick Sakura at the hospital nearly everyday.

"Enough chit chat." Ino looked through her documents.

"I didn't even get myself started." Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"Guess what mission you have today?" Ino didn't spare the chirpy golden hair a glance.

"I don't know, an A, no, S rank, as usual maybe?" Naruto cocked his head playfully.


	4. An A-Rank Mission

Ino seemed to find Naruto's supposition particularly funny, seeing as she's giving out a faint, but genuine smile.

"So? I got that one right?" Naruto's face brightened with interest, he approached the Hokage's secretary's office desk, leaning onto it.

"Yes, you are, Naruto." The pony tail girl nodded in approval. "Your mission today is to find Tora." She added.

"What?" Naruto almost immediately jolted in annoyance.

"Your mission today is to find Tora." Ino must've thought Naruto haven't heard what she said, so the girl repeated.

"This is beyond unacceptable, Ino!" Naruto screamed, getting used to his up and down mood swings, the girl covered her ears just in time before the noises could deal any sort of damages to her temple. "You know who I am, don't you?"

"Do I look like I don't?" Ino answered him with another question. "We've been working together for months already, mister Naruto Uzumaki." She sneered while calling the fox boy's full name.

"Right, I am the greatest ninja of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki!" The golden hair said, hands on his hips.

Ino snorted at his statement.

"How can you guys waste my awesomeness in the search for such a stupid cat?"

"It's not just a stupid cat, Naruto." Ino attempted an explanation but was cut of by her interlocutor.

"Whatever, I don't care!" Give me a serious A mission already. Naruto nagged.

"This is a serious mission, take a look at the payment." He's the cat of the wealthiest woman in the village. The pony tail girl showed him the scroll she was holding. There was no doubt an A was written on its cover.

"This is very retarded, you can't just make this a high ranked mission just because of the money! You should've heard how I made a fuss in front of the the 4th Hokage the last time I finished that mission."

Well, she requested high ranked professional shinobis, that makes an A mission. Ino crossed her arms. And, it wasn't the last time. She corrected him.

"That even made it even worst!" Naruto's face was tinted red from anger.

He sure got the point though, what kind of Jounin would want to go for such a dull job. Naruto wasn't keeping up with the number but the fact that he forgot how many time he searched for this particular cat was definitely a sign that it was getting way too over the top. Since he was nominated to this rank, the fox boy had been anticipating some crazy ass missions.

Well, there sure were important ones like retrieving or sending important information to the other villages, escorting highly ranked political members... But everything went all too smooth, leaving him almost no chances to show off his skill or even work out his muscles a little.

It could have been because he had worked in the ANBU before that his standard in terms of actions were so high. And then, on top of that, there are those lame missions.

"Believe me, Naruto." I thought it over carefully before giving this to you. "You're a Jinchuriki, this work suits you the most. Ino tried to offer her comfort."

"What does that have anything to do with this?" Naruto bit his lips uncomfortably.

"Well, you control tailed beasts." Ino sounded surprisingly serious which made Naruto speechless.

...

In the end, he got out of the room with the scroll in his hand, feeling like he's being pulled up by his nose. Well, at least he could have a relaxing day? Failing to make himself feel better, Naruto leaned his head against the walls and began to miss the time he fought in those live or die battles.

That in turn, had him ponder if he's just a senseless beast hungry for some wrestles.

"Why so gloomy, Naruto?" Someone put their hand on his shoulder.

Naruto turned back to see his old teacher, Iruka's smiling face.

"Sensei!" He almost immediately cried. "Ino is bullying me, she gave me that mission again...!"

"Well, I'm sure she didn't mean it." Iruka tried to hold his laughter, knowing what kind of assignment he's talking about.

"... And that fat woman, she doesn't even change her cat's name, it's so irritating..." Naruto growled, talking about the lord's wife. It made me feel like I'm once again a Genin.

The last Tora couldn't live that long. It had been almost 7 years, if the the woman has at least took her time number her cats, this one should be called Tora 3 or 4.

"It's good to be young, don't you think?" Iruka cocked his head. He wondered if the boy would get what he meant. As people get older, their youth seemed like something to be dreaming about. "But you're not that weak boy anymore, you're strong now." He added.

"Everyone treat me like a kid, Iruka..." Naruto whined.

Iruka questioned himself whether or not he should tell the golden hair the truth, that it was because he acted like one. In the end, he decided otherwise.

"Well, prove them that you're not." The man pulled his hands into his pocket. His eyes wandered mindlessly to the hurry-burly of daily life outside of those largely builder windows. It wasn't that Ino didn't want to give something more thrilling for Naruto to do, no one could deny the fox boy's strength and power, but there simply wasn't any.

After that wondrous moment when Madara was sealed in the Amber Purifying Pot by Tenten, it was as if the sky had cleared from an enormous storm. It shone anew. Things were lost, lives were lost, but slowly, it was rebuild. Even without Nagato's Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Jutsu, people can still move on, flexible creatures as they are, just like how the village was reconstructed last time they were attacked by the Akatsuki.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Naruto asked, following Iruka's gaze.

"Yes..." The older man nodded in appreciation of the peaceful view. Although he couldn't do the things these youngsters did, he risked his life for this. And if felt rewarding to see such result. Iruka's gaze soften, it was worth it, he thought.

"By the way, Iruka, how is your wife?"

"Eh?" A light blush almost immediately shone on Iruka's wounded cheeks. She's doing pretty well, I was afraid she'd be moody but she wasn't. "The doctor said she's gonna give birth next month." He scratched his head, a little bit nervous. You can tell it was his biggest concern at the moment.

"Great! Did they tell you if it's a boy or a girl?" Naruto grinned, eyes sparkling with interest.

"Well, no." The man shook his head.

"Ah, I can't wait, Iruka. He'll be like my brother."

"Hey, I told you we didn't know." Iruka chuckled.

"I'm gonna teach him all my ninja stuffs, he'll become a great person, like me!" Ignoring Iruka's comment, Naruto continued full of enthusiasms.

"Hm..." His teacher looked at him suspiciously. "I wonder if it's a good idea to leave him in your hands."

"Sensei! You're doubting me too?" The golden hair looked hurt.

Iruka chuckled as he patted Naruto's head. "I'm kidding... How can I doubt the future Hokage?"

"Sensei..." His words made Naruto beam with satisfaction.

"Oh... Excuse me, Naruto, I've got to go." Iruka glanced at the wall clock at the end of the corridor. "See you and good luck with your assignment."

"Can I take a visit to Shizune at the hospital later? Looks I'll be off early today, after all. Naruto called him back.

"You don't even need to ask." The man waved at him.

Naruto waved back and followed his teacher's silhouette until he disappeared from his sight. He was really proud that Iruka was his sensei. Without him, Naruto couldn't have been the person he is now, and the guy was still an indispensable support to him until this day. Then the now happy Naruto whistled some random song as he exited the building to finally begin his day.

...

It turned out he isn't off early at all. No matter how many clones he made to search the entire forest, that damn blue cat was nowhere to be found. Kurama kept saying cats don't wander into the woods but Naruto, with his razor sharp skills, insisted otherwise.

When the golden hair boy looked up, the full moon was already awaken, shining it's mysterious faint light on his boisterous village from afar.

He sat down on the top of a pine tree, its leaves gently moved with each wind gust.

"Well, this is embarrassing." He chuckled to himself.

The assignment he haddock was estimated to be done in a day, if he couldn't complete it, it would be delayed and considered fail. The damn cat's hiding skill must've improved after all the times he hunted him down.

"Hey, do you think there is some kind of animal abuse in the lord's house?" Naruto asked, even though no one was there.

"No, I don't think so." A voice echoed in his head, from his tailed beast friend.

Naruto swiftly jumped to another tree. "Why not? I don't see why he kept running away otherwise."

"Did you see his collar and cage?" Kurama squinted.

"Yes?!" Naruto scratched his face, not knowing where his fox is getting at.

"Those are expensive goods, people don't usually abuse something they spent so much on." The nine tailed fox explained.

"But he still ran his ass off, how ironic." The golden hair boy cocked his head.

"I'd say cats like to wander of. But enough chit chat, finish this off quickly so we can go home." Kurama glared, which, of course Naruto couldn't possibly see. "I'm tired". He added.

"What? Last time I checked you only have to use your damn lazy ass when I summon you!" Naruto exclaimed while looking at one of his own clone dashing by and disappeared into the night.

"It takes energy just to look at you miserable attempts." The fox calmly answered.

"Gezz, I'm trying my best too! Who'd want to be stuck here?" Naruto grunted.

"Then come up with a new method, Naruto, keep doing the same thing won't help." Kurama ignored his Jinchuuriki's complaints.

"Hah? This is the most effective way. You, you keep ordering me around, show me what else could be done!" Naruto growled, his pride slightly hurt. "... Oh, wait!" Suddenly something popped up in his head.

"What?" The fox squinted uncomfortably.

"I've got an idea!" Naruto said as he evicted all his clones and jumped his way back towards the village.

"What?" The fox repeated, not liking the fact he was seemingly ignored.

"Karin!" Was all the golden hair boy said.

...

"Did you see that Kurama?" I bet I'm one of the most intelligent guy you've ever met. Naruto walked home, hands on over his head, feeling proud of himself.

"I'm not blind, Naruto." Kurama's voice sounded monotone.

"So? Gotta admit I'm pretty cool, right?" He blinked, talking aloud. But that doesn't matter because he's taking a long short cut so there where hardly anyone around.

"I'll admit that you're lucky." Kurama gave a slight nod. Even when Naruto can't see him, the fox tend to interact as if they were face to face, just his personal preference.

"Just that? Come one, with my awesome decision, we found the cat didn't we?" Naruto insisted while trying to find a clock in the opened house windows or shops.

"Yeah, your awesome luck." Kurama snorted.

"You're not cute for a pet at all." Naruto pouted. It's 11 o'clock. The golden hair had finished his mission earlier but ended up this late 'cause he'd eat out before heading back. Living alone, Naruto wasn't that much eager to cook for himself.

"Well, I can't say you're smart when you concluded as Karin was a chakra sensor type, she'd be able to sense animals. And then on your way to search for her, you found him jogging down the street with another female cat. Where you insisted he couldn't be."

"Ha ha ha ha!" Naruto laughed as this pet fox's words hit home. "You don't have to be that straight forward, Kurama." Naruto was in front of his building now. He climbed the stairs to his apartment, multiple steps at a time, while fishing out his key he'd left in his waist pack along with his small-sized kunais. Then he remembered something and added. "Besides, Gai-sensei said luck was part of one's abi-"

Naruto suddenly stopped, he noticed that his apartment lights were on through the gap of his closed entry, he dashed to it and quickly slammed it open.

Sitting on his opened window, facing his back at him, Sasuke was there.

"..." Naruto opened his mouth but nothing came out, all words left him at that moment, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Inside his head Kurama made things worse with his lame jokes, "Oh your boyfriend's over, I should know my place and shut myself up."

"He's not my boyfriend!" The fox boy mentally screamed, he felt like the fox really did mean what he said.

"You're late." Still facing the other way, Sasuke said. "Still a dobe, I see."

"What the hell, Sasuke?" Naruto's pride was hurt. "Can't you say something nicer when you pay someone a visit?!" He coudn't believe how simple it was for them to talk casually again after what happened. How it was simple for him to be natural to Sasuke, no matter what happens.

"Hm, what do you want me to say?" The fox boy heard a small chuckle in his tone as Sasuke turned back a little, just enough give him a glance.

"Well, something like a hello, or welcome back..." Naruto wasn't sure where he's trying to get. "I don't know, I guess it's too much to ask from a bastard like you.", he ended up mumbling.

"How romantic." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up, asshole. You're thinking I'm a dummy again aren't you?" Naruto replied weakly.

"No, it's just like you, is all."

"What do you mean?" Naruto was suspicious.

"I'm remembering what Minato once said that you resemble your mother." Sasuke explained. "I've never met her though."

"She's very hot." Naruto grinned proudly. "And now you know where my genes came from."

"Hn. I wouldn't recommend you saying that about your own mother." The hawk commented as he leaned back against the wall, facing Naruto. "By the way, welcome back, Naruto."

"Eh?" The fox boy was dead pan.

"Isn't that what you're trying to get by digging your feet on the ground over there?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Or, did I caught you off guard?"

"Damn it, you idiot!" Naruto couldn't deny. Flustered, he turned away, trying to avoid the hawk's gaze. The fox boy automatically closed the entrance behind him and walked in. In all honesty, he wanted to answer with an I'm home but couldn't find the courage to do so.

Although they haven't changed much from being those little kids bickering about who's stronger, but sometimes he still wanted to be closer so Sasuke, maybe to have a more gentle relationship with him.

Naruto habitually unzipped his coat and threw it on the nearby cupboard along with his glove.

When he looked up at Sasuke again, the empty dish in his hand caught his attention, "What are you eating?" He asked while walking into the kitchen.

Turned out Naruto didn't need an answer of from Sasuke as he saw the pan was on the cooker. "Fried rice?" The fox boy asked, poking his head out again.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded.

It doesn't take a genius out of Naruto to notice Sasuke had already finished his meal. He cooked for him. "Can I have some, Sasuke? I'm so hungry right now." Naruto instinctively rubbed his stomach, excited.

Sasuke looked at him weirdly, with a mix of surprise and searching examination, the fox boy sweated a little.

He knew, Naruto though to himself. He felt like a cheating husband, but that was such an odd metaphor.

In the end, Sasuke simply replied, "Suit yourself."


	5. Cold Shower

"Okay, you better not put anything funny in there." Naruto joked, feeling a little relieved.

After promptly washing his sweaty face, hands, and peeing, he took the rest of the rice for himself and came back to his bedroom slash living room.

Sasuke was still there by the window, his eyes were closed, as if he was dozing off after a long day of work. That kind of conscious rest tipical of a ninja, where he's ready to beat you up at any moment if you dare to try anything funny on him. Naruto climbed from his unkept bed to the window side. The hawk drew himself back, leaving room for the fox boy.

Naruto felt the windy breezes on his tan skin as he sat down. Konoha's view from here is pretty nice, they could clearly see the four Hokage statues, that may be the reason why this is their favorite spot to sit. Naruto snicker as he remembered how he used to draw weird shits on their faces when he was younger.

"Next time, Sasuke." Naruto poked at him using his elbow as he started eating his rice. "Tell me when you come over, I'd go home early."

"What for?" Sasuke titled his head carelessly.

"To eat, idiot." Naruto smiled.

"I'm not you're wife." Sasuke frowned lightly. "Besides how can I call you when we're both jumping through rooftops."

"That's wouldn't be a problem." Naruto looked at him with sparkling. As Sasuke still looked unconvinced, he continued. "You know what I mean, Sasuke. I hope you're not a moody teenager in denial anymore, we're connected, you can't do anything about that." He smirked while showing him his right hand where a round a tatoo was embeb. "Or I can just hold your hand to prove my point." Naruto laughed.

"I know." Sasuke pulled his hand down. "Let's not do that, I want to keep some of my privacy to myself."

"Hmph! You stingy bastard." Naruto pouted as he returned to his dish. He likes the taste of Sasuke's cooking, it wasn't fancy or anything, rather simple actually, he just like it.

"Naruto." Sasuke called.

Naruto turned to him. "Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto furrowed his brow, clearly wasn't used to hear those kind of question from his friend.

The hawk didn't say anything, he just kept staring at Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled uncomfortably, succefully snapping Sasuke out of it.

"Oh, sorry, I don't know what's up with me today..." Sasuke shook his head. His personality had improved drastically since he settled things down with Itachi. Upon retrospection, he had lived in such a muddy hell until then.

"Is everything alright? I didn't know there could be a mission that gets to mister captain of the ANBU."

"That's not something you should say out loud." Sasuke looked at him again with a faint smirk. He rubbed Naruto's hair until it get all messy and sticks out everywhere, the fox boy sighted and let him do what he wants.

Naruto stayed silent for a while as they shared a slight eye contact. "I've been noticing this thing about you, Sasuke. You like my face, don't you?" He grinned victoriously. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Naruto joked while laughing.

"Are you hitting on me?" Sasuke almost imediatly squinted, he looked as if he's seriously trying his best to figure out what's in the fox boy's mind. But he didn't activate his sharingan.

"Heck? No! No, I'm just fooling around!" Naruto instinctually drew back. But he lost balance and almost fell of the window, "Ah...!" Luckily, Sasuke was fast enough to catch him by his wrist.

Holding tightly onto Naruto's hand, the hawk forcefully pulled back making the golden hair fall roughly onto the bed with a loud thunk.

"You're so clumsy, usuratonkachi..." Sasuke teased him. "So much of a ninja you are."

Still having his face buried in the messy blankets, Naruto glared, pretending to be angry. Although it looks like his attempt had been futile since Sasuke still wore that fucking superior smirk on his face.

"I didn't ask for your help, asshole." Naruto grunted.

"Hn", Sasuke replied vaguely, but not in a provocative way. You can say they've grown up a bit after all those years. He proceeded by shoving Naruto's plate in his face. "Finish it, I don't like my food wasted."

It was then the fox boy remembered his dish, he sighted in relieve since it has not flown out of the window and crashed on the grown. He rolled around before taking his plate and resumed eating on the bed, since he was feeling lazy. Naruto mindlessly searched the sky above as he munch the rice. He was not particularly hungry but Sasuke made it for him so he ate it happily.

Sasuke peeked another quick glance at him before turning away, probably knowing it was impolite to look at another person chewing their food.

"Anyways." Naruto started, finally seeing the little shiny dots on that endless black space covering them. "I've been wanting to tell you..." He trailed behind.

"Hm?" Sasuke was also gazing at the stars.

"Are you gay?" Naruto blurted, his tone almost sounded innocent.

"What the hell?!" Shocked, the hawk abruptly jolted. "I won't even dignify that with a response, Naruto." He cocked his head uncomfortably.

"Well, asshole, I'm serious here. Besides who knows, it could very possibly be true. I mean, you kinda look like Sai, and you're not that interested in woman... I'm not agains homosexuals or anything by the way." Naruto shook his hands, trying to justify himself. "No wait, maybe you're bisexual?"

"No, I'm not interested in guys." Sasuke answered dryly.

"Ha ha, okay." The fox boy didn't know what else to say. He knew Sasuke told the truth, but he isn't satisfied with that answer.

"Say it." Sasuke observed his expression.

"Hm?" Naruto seemed surprised.

"You look unsettled, there's still something on your on mind, is there." Sasuke sighted. "Say it."

"No, um, I..." Naruto let out a nervous smile.

"I though we could both let it go but I guess it's impossible for such a dobe like you, huh?" Sasuke shifted his gaze away, it was hard, even for the Uchiha to mention about that obscure event. "You were drunk and so was I, that's all there is to it." Sasuke's smile was crooked.

Naruto didn't know what to say, although he also though it was the reason behind it.

"Besides, it was fun to try out something new, once in a while." Sasuke continued jokingly. "Now I know the magic of alcohol, getting me erect at stuffs I never will."

Naruto was hurt by that last comment for whatever reason. He gritted his teeth, "Then why did you- call my name and say, that?" His spoon dropped on the dish making a slight klink sound as he lifted his chin to look at Sasuke.

As soon as the question slit off his mouth he regretted it, just as much as he wanted an answer he doesn't want to know anything about it.

This time, Sasuke blushed, but his pride refuse to let him back away, to hide or try and change the subject. "You're too fucking straight forward sometimes..." He mumbled.

"Sasuke, answer the damn question!" Naruto insisted, he's serious about this. And since he's not such a cold dickhead like Sasuke, he'd been suffering because of it.

"I though you don't remember..." Sasuke mumbled, he felt himself gripping the wooden bar of the window side, not wanting to break anything, though, so he loosened his grip.

"Turned out I do, just bits and pieces though." Naruto had a light smile on his face. He pushed his finished plate to the side and sat up properly.

"I..." Sasuke was slightly alarmed at Naruto's movements. The hawk, however, succeeded in calming himself down, he knew he should speak but words barely came out of his throat.

He felt like that sinking silence could dragged on forever. Until he couldn't take it anymore, the dark hair forced himself up.

"What the hell, Sasuke?" Naruto followed him with his eyes, clearly annoyed by his lack of answer.

Sasuke took the plate from Naruto and headed for the kitchen.

"Answer me!" Naruto shouted in his fit of anger.

"You're being overly sensitive again, Naruto." Sasuke stopped and stare back at him, he's looking rather calm now. It was just a one time thing, I was drunk. The hawk tried not to stumble on his words. "I though you were, Sakura."

"What the fuck? Naruto furrowed, leaning forward. What part of me look like her?" He was jealous and he's not sure it's because of his first crush, like it always has been, anymore.

Sasuke had to clear this up right here and now, he though to himself and sighted. "Are you gay?"

Naruto was sure his answer was a no, but he somehow though denying it completely would be wrong.

"Don't tell me..." After a while, Sasuke spoke again, astonished.

"No! No, I'm not!" Naruto roughly shook his head.

Sasuke made a vague hand gesture, "so that's it". He concluded before disappearing into the other room.

"Sasuke!" Naruto quickly got up and followed him.

"What is it again this time, usuratonkachi." Sasuke didn't turn to him.

"Um... I..." Standing at the doorway, the fox boy hesitated.

"Naruto, it's okay." Before he realized it, Sasuke already had his hand on his shoulder. "Forget it."

As Sasuke lightly punch him with a little smile, Naruto felt something sink inside of him. He doesn't know why, he never knew why when it comes to Sasuke.

...

Not bothering to brush his teeth or change his cloths, Naruto threw his shirt to the grown and curled himself up under his pill of blankets. He felt he couldn't force himself to dwell any further so he decided to sleep and maybe get over with it. Because he knew he's the weird one here. With the tickling water sound, he slowly allowed himself to drift away.

Though, he was still conscious when Sasuke creaked onto the mattress, leaned forward onto him, in order to close the window. Naruto pretended to be unconscious, even if his body was tensed at the slight contact they accidentally shared. Finishing what he had to do, Sasuke turned to Naruto who's now under him. He mindlessly stared at that guy breathing peacefully until he realized his bangs were tickling his eyes. The hawk gently pulled them out before lying down next to his friend.

He knew he shouldn't do this, he shouldn't lie next to him, he shouldn't even come here today. he should leave some space between them for now until things settled down. But... For now, just for now, he wanted to see him, he wanted to stay the way they were.

He likes this peace, it wound the an understatement to say he loves this peace. It resembled his childhood with his family or with Team 7, the peace he felt when he's with Naruto. Sasuke fled himself becoming dull, he laughed at himself. Where is the guy who'd swore to destroy the village he's currently living in? Where the guy who'd risk everything, from allowing any sort of harm on his body to killing comrades, in order to archive power?

He felt like he's back being a kid, although he wasn't anymore, a kid that'd jump in front of Haku's needles for his friend.

Sasuke clenched his fist. No. He couldn't afford to be weak, not even now. With those thoughts, the tired hawk fell asleep.

It took a while before the golden hair lifted himself up, he softly gazed at the dark hair. With his right hand, he touched the sliced fresh wound on Sasuke's face and watch it fade away. Naruto was feeling awkward touching him so he didn't do it before. This time, though, instead of letting go right away, the fox boy cupped the hawk's cold cheek.

Hey, stop it! I know what you're planning to do. That's called sexual harassment, you know? Kurama's voice echoed inside of his mind. It sounded more like a joke than anything.

"Shut up..." In a very low voice, Naruto muttered. "Mind your own business."

"Says the guy who nearly puked last time I mention-"

Naruto ignored him and gently bended down, his lips touching Sasuke's. He stayed like that for a couple of seconds before letting go, his eyes were still glued on the unconscious hawk.

"Damn it, why do I have to see this, I'm just a fox!" The fox growled silently. What does he taste like this time, that Sasuke? He repeated a question Naruto didn't answer very long ago.

Naruto leaned back against wall, covering his face, while huffing. "You damn fox, it's not my fault you're inside of me..." He squeaked, not aloud this time.

"... Is this the beginning of a love triangle?" Kurama continued, he sounded rather serious this time.

Naruto let his arms fall onto his side, his eyes were empty. Much like his soul. He turned to Sasuke. His friend, who was still sleeping soundless, slightly rubbed his face against the pillow.

...

Naruto couldn't sleep, at least, not beside Sasuke. The fox boy tiredly get up after his long struggle to drift away. He stumbled his way to the bathroom where he got himself under the shower. The water was cold, he didn't turn the heater on, not that he cared. He wanted it cold anyways.

It felt like the rain, the rain is dripping on his skin. Just like that time at the Valley of The End. He was barely awake when Sasuke called his name, he wanted to know what the young hawk wanted to say but the rain fell and Sasuke tripped. It could possibly be his own imagination, though, he was almost knocked unconscious after all. But he felt Sasuke hover on top of him for a very long time. He doesn't do anything, he's just there, looking at him.

Naruto could see his cold dark eyes, those eyes filled with pain.

"Sasuke", he wanted to say, "please, stay with us." He wanted to beg.

Naruto cut the light off and went out. He gave his friend a quick stare before disappearing behind the entrance way.

He took a deep breath full of that humid and cool air outside the road into his lung, Naruto aimlessly stroll down the road. He could come to his friend's house for a stay over or go to Sasuke's. Just like how Sasuke has the key to Naruto's apartment, Naruto has to Sasuke's. So is Sakura. Because they are the fated team 7. Though, of course, Naruto couldn't freely enter Sakura's house, it'd be weird if he could.

The street has been much more lively than it had been before, even at 1 AM, there were some stores open and some drunk singing on the pavement.

Naruto shook his head. He should forget everything, these odd impulses were only temporary. And soon, they'd be back to normal, they'd be bickering about trivial stuffs again.

"Don't try to deny it." The Kurama said.

"I'm not, I've really never felt like this before." Naruto sighted. "It was just a one time thing, Sasuke was right."

"He's always been important to you, Naruto." The fox's voice sounded soft, like he was trying to comfort his Jinchuuriki. Maybe he is. "You guys are connected."

"Yeah, he's my best friend." The golden hair mumbled.

To that, the tailed beast didn't reply.


End file.
